


K2 Week – Playing

by Midori37



Category: South Park
Genre: 18+ characters, Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, K2 week, M/M, Sex Toys, being adorkable with each other, in uni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori37/pseuds/Midori37
Summary: Day 1 ~ K2 Week: It's just another quiet evening, and Kyle decides to break out a new toy...





	K2 Week – Playing

Kyle hummed to himself as he emerged fresh from a shower. After what felt like an eternity of being stuck in traffic on his way home from classes, he finally pulled into his usual parking spot, dragging himself up the stairs to his and Kenny’s apartment.

He was tackled into a hug the moment he walked into the front door and, honestly? Having your boyfriend smother you in kisses while wearing a frilly pink apron was definitely high up on his list of great things to come home to. Not to mention having a piping hot meal already on the table. Even after his own day of classes and work, Kenny still went out of his way for him and it wasn’t the first time Kyle wondered just what he did to deserve Kenny in his life.

Exiting the bathroom with just a towel around his waist, Kyle went to his bedroom and slipped on a pair of pajama pants and t-shirt. The flash of lighting through the closed blinds followed by the deep rumble of thunder in the distance made him sigh in relief that he made it home before the storm hit. He had heard on the radio that one was making its way towards them and for a hot minute there he was sure he would get caught in it. 

As he draped his towel on the back of his computer chair, Kyle noticed a book-sized package on his desk that he was sure wasn’t there this morning. He picked it up to inspect it. When he read who the sender was, a mischievous smile spread on his face. 

It was the present be bought for Kenny not too long ago. What great timing, Kyle thought. After the wonderful affection he was given earlier, he figured this would provide him a great way to return the favor.

~0~0~

 When Kyle entered the living room, he couldn’t help but stop and admire the scene before him. There on the sofa Kenny lounged in just his briefs with his head propped up on the armrest and hands busy playing with his beloved PSP. His cherished star-shaped hair clip held his bangs out of his eyes, allowing Kyle a clear look at his playfully focused expression, complete with his tongue sticking out between his lips as he conquered his virtual enemies.

It was the perfect snapshot of the duality that is Kenny McCormick.

On the one hand, Kyle was sure Kenny would forever be the biggest child-at-heart he’ll ever come to know. On the other, he knew better than anyone else that under that easygoing exterior, Kenny held an exceptional level of maturity, compassion, and an inner strength to face off against all life threw at him, while still living day-to-day on his own terms.

“So, you enjoying undressing me with your eyes?” Kenny teased without looking away from his game.

Ah, yes, how dare Kyle forget that above all else, his boyfriend was ridiculously talented at having sex on the brain 24/7. 

Kyle laughed. “Idiot, it’s not like there’s much left to the imagination. Though I gotta admit it’s a nice view.” At his words, Kenny briefly struck a pose, hips thrusted up and a leg high in the air.

Kyle laughed harder. After all, it thanks to those ridiculous antics of a certain blond that Kyle found he no longer got peeved over Kenny’s endless innuendos. Nor was he as bashful as he once was during their more intimate moments. Now, he’s become way more comfortable with joking back and experimenting just as much as Kenny during their lovemaking. While an unexpected development in his opinion, it wasn’t an unwelcome one.

With that in mind, Kyle crossed the room to the sofa and all but flopped onto his boyfriend.

Kenny let out an ‘oof’ but was otherwise unfazed by the added Kyle on top of him. He paused his game to lovingly run a hand through the red curls splayed across his chest, rather enjoying the feel of Kyle stretched out and covering every inch of him like a living blanket.

“Comfty?” 

“ _Very_.” Kyle assured. The familiar body beneath him was still but relaxed and keeping him pleasantly warm after his shower. From where his right ear was pressed against Kenny’s bare chest, Kyle listened, captivated, by the steady but certain thumping of Kenny’s heart and even breathing. Meanwhile, his left ear was serving as audience to mother nature herself as rain began to heavily drum on the roof.

Cozy. 

Yeah, if Kyle had to describe this moment in a word, it was cozy.

Kenny smiled at Kyle, switching the PSP off and stretching his arm backwards to drop it on the end table. It seemed that someone was channeling his inner cat at the moment because Kyle was practically _purring_ his contentedness.

Said purring boyfriend began to idly draw invisible designs with his index finger along Kenny’s skin, grinning when he felt Kenny shiver and marveling how his nipples hardened from his touch. A pleasant tingle shot down his own spine as Kenny continued to card his fingers through his hair. It was mesmerizing, to just lay here absorbed in the feel of each other, their hands playing and roaming in a mutual display of trust and affection. 

Suddenly, a booming thunderclap sounded overhead, effectively breaking the spell that fell over them. Then the whole apartment fell dark.

“Well shit,” Kenny said. “That happened.” He attempted to push himself up on his elbows but when Kyle didn’t budge he paused.

“Kyle?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I get up?”

“No.”

Kenny fell back against the sofa. “That answers that.”

Kyle giggled but said nothing more, going back to his doodling.

“...You do realize we’re in pitch darkness, right?”

“Yup.” 

“I should get us some flashlights or something.”

“You could do that,” Kyle said at length. Kenny could feel Kyle’s grin grow from where he was pressed against him. “Or we can have some fun in the dark.”

Kenny didn’t miss the way Kyle’s voice dropped to a seductive tone. “What did you have in mind?” He asked, intrigued.

Kyle reached into the pocket of his pajama pants and placed a small item on Kenny’s chest. Goosebumps spread across Kenny’s skin from the sudden introduction of something firm and cold. He took it in his hands to inspect what he could in the total darkness. It was sleek and warming in his palm. Possibly made out of metal? On one end there was a ball with a tiny, pointed tip; the other end narrowed into a mini handle with a flared loop. What in the world...?

Then it hit him, and Kenny burst out laughing. “ _This_ what you ordered?”

“Yeah, though it’s actually for you since you mentioned you wanted to try one.”

Kenny threw his head back and let out a happy squeal. “I got a butt plug!” While Kyle was unable to see his face, he could clearly hear the absolute glee in Kenny’s voice.

Kyle felt hands feeling their way to his face, gently tilting his head up. The next thing he knew, Kenny’s lips were capturing his.

“I’m glad you like it,” Kyle breathed between kisses. He was tickled at Kenny’s reaction and proud that he followed through with getting the toy.

“Fuck yeah I do! I wanna try it right now!” Kenny said excitedly as he pulled away. “Wait here, I’ll go brave the darkness to find the lube.”

“No need, princess,” Kyle patted his pocket. “I got some right here.”

Kenny squealed again, and it was then that Kyle’s eyes began to adjust to the darkness. Not surprising, the first thing he was able to make out was Kenny’s beaming smile.

“Then let’s play~”

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! Dis here be my first K2 fic, well my first south park fic, hell my first fic in a damn long time, haha. In celebration of Day 1 for K2 Week, I present this little piece for the 'Playing' prompt. It's been monsoon season here in my neck of the woods so that's where the idea kinda originated from. Also toys because why not? You do play with them after all~ XD Credit to Townycod13 for the Kenny hairclip idea! 
> 
> It ain't much, but thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!  
> ~Midori


End file.
